Now thats a loyal soul (no kidding)
by CaptainSeaWater
Summary: Family and friends is what keeps a person together. Percy will stay loyal till the end. He will protect anyone even his half-brother who made him forgotten. Yet percy does the unthinkable. (Not really) That action what makes his soul pure. Even the fates are surprised by his actions. But everything big has a sacrifice.
1. What happen so far

**Hello! CaptainSeaWater here! I hope you like this story. Soooo... Ricky here will do the disclaimer first because he is the author. **

**Rick Riordan: Hey! i want to know why didn't you do this on other stories!**

**Me: Because i forgot get on with it!**

**RR(a.k.a. Rick riordann): Geez, don't need to be so rude! And forgetting is a lame excuse!**

**Me: *sigh* will just get going?**

**RR: Fine Captain here doesn't own Percy jackson I DO!**

**Me: no need to brag ("Hey i-) Anyways go read. Shoo!**

Chapter 1

Many things had happened over the past few days. Percy's life had been perfect. As always there is always a downfall. Jaydon his new Half-brother had envied his fame and seeked and succeeded in taking it away. He had taken away his friends. Annabeth had left him for Jaydon. Grover had severed their empathy link and made on with Jaydon. His parents had died in a fire caused by Gaea. His father had forgotten him and took every time he had to spare to visit Jaydon. How did Jaydon do this? He went on a quest with Annabeth and her brother Malcom. Malcom had died by echidna and Jaydon comforted her. He took Malcom's fame from defeating echidna. It spread all over the camp as always. His ego soon grew as big as Athena's biggest book. (It is really big)

Percy spent his time training, practicing his water power, but in secret. He didn't want to cause trouble. He soon reached maximum and had nothing to learn so he tried to overcome dyslexia and succeeded. Jaydon started to taunt him trying to lure him to fights but percy denied them. Jaydon soon became bored of that and started to take his things but didn't succeed.

Right now? Percy was on the beach looking at the ocean with his eyes closed and enjoying the ocean breeze. Remembering the when he still had his friends and his parents. Even if all this happened percy still stayed loyal to Olympus. He would still give his life to any camper or mortal. Even Jaydon.

Percy returned to his cabin and saw Jaydon and Annabeth making out. He sighed and crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Summer solstice and talking to Hestia

**Hello! I'm back! Now that RR gone we'll have *drumroll* Hermes do it for no real reason so go hermes!**

**Hermes: Hey! What do I get for doing this?**

**Me: Nothing so carry on**

**Hermes: I won't do it unless you give me something**

**Me: Fine here is a cookie (::)**

**Hermes: Yay! Captain seawater doesn't own pjo rick does *Nom nom***

**Me: mind your manners! Anyways Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

In the morning percy found himself being woken up by jaydon slapping in the face. Percy getting annoyed grabbed his hand and pushed his finger in the weakspot in the wrist making jaydon's hand paralyzed. Jaydon, frusturated started banging his hand against the wall shouting curses at percy. Percy quickly changed closed and went to the mess to eat breakfast. He sat at the opposite end of the table (that was near the entrance) because his brother was kissing Annabeth. Chiron didn't seem to notice annabeth not at her table neither did Mr. D.

Percy quickly finished his breakfast and walked toward the beach. When he reached there he sat in the smooth sand waving to passing Nereid's. Soon he drifted off thinking about his parents. As always he blamed himself for not being there and being to depressed to visit them. Percy got up and ran toward the stables to visit blackjack. Only to find him off somewhere flying.

Percy sighed and traveled back to his cabin.( you know what everyone says vapor travel really cheesy name! so just evaporating)

Time skip ( 1 week and a half has passed)

Today was the summer solstice and time had pasted quickly. Everybody was excited including percy. He missed seeing the gardens on Olympus. Zeus announced that the giants were back but without gaea. Which was good! The problem was that people started to think that Jaydon had defeated gaea and was one of the seven. Percy was still there of course but people just basically thought of him of a mirage, and illusion. But percy remained strong. Why? You may ask because percy spent his spare times with Hestia. Now he visited her all the time.

As zeus droned on and on he quietly walked over to hestia's hearth and got into a conversation only Dionysus noticed but didn't say anything because he didn't care.

"Perseus, (He only allows Hestia to call him this because she was always there for him) are angry at Jaydon for taking a away your fame?"

"No, more like sad how he's like this,but mad at him for taking away my friends and Annabeth"

Hestia studied him for a moment,"Perseus you are unlike any demigod I have met in my entire life your soul is pure, I feel there is more about you."

Percy sighed,"I don't know , but I am just a camper."

"Percy don't you see you are the same age seventeen like 2 years ago but you still seem seventeen."

"I don't notice what happens around me and plus when I was depressed I didn't eat much."

Hestia just nodded

Zeus finally finished talking on how to defeat the giants and everybody and percy got up and left.

***The next update will be tomorrow or in a few days lets just hope tomorrow! Oh and keep reading I know it's probably really boring but try to decipher what Hestia said if your really really really smart you probably will solve it. So Adios amigos!* ( I'm not Spanish)**


	3. masmediuw PEN!

**Hi! This time I promise it'll be more exciting! Anyways Sally Jackson is going to do the disclaimer! Soo let's get going!**

**Sally- Ok dear! CaptainSeaWater doesn't own my son Percy or any other of RR's works.**

**Me-Thank you! Finally someone who is awesome!**

**Sally-Thank you dear!**

**Me-Anyways I want reviews to see if this chapter is good or bad. Thanks!**

Chapter 3

Percy got up and went to his magnificent hideout in the woods. I mean seriously. It's under a huge rock of course for camouflage and under it leads to a beautiful room with marble flooring and sea green stone walls basically turquoise colorish. And has a hammock with a small table beside it for drinks or food. It also has 2 blue beanbag chairs and a mini plasma TV. It also had a forge since percy improved on his forging skills and also had a big mac touch screen lab top. (The electronics are monster proof)

Percy went over the bean chairs and pulled out huge ipad. He had this blueprint app so he could build stuff at his forge. He sooned finished a blue print that showed a pen (yes like riptide) unlike other pens it had buttons on it. They had different colors to represent the weapons whenever you pushed one. It also was a cap pen in case I didn't mention it, anyways for the cap it turns to a sword but the pen part doesn't turn into it the cap does. The sword was a replica to riptide except it pulsed with power (The reason why he made another sword is because he accidently gave it to Jaydon) and on the handle showed the buttons in case the holder (or in this case percy)wanted to change weapons. The buttons were silver,blue, and yellow. The silver button changed whatever weapon you had first in or the cap (The cap has the buttons) into a bow. The blue one changed into a dagger with a jeweled hilt. The yellow button is basically the replica riptide. As for the ink part it doesn't actually hold ink it holds hydra poison and actually is a dart gun.

He went to the forge and started building the most amazing spectacular, magnificent,(Love that word!)and extremely dangerous if used wrong pen! (It had to be added thank you very much!) The secret room (I'm calling it that now hideout is too overused) had a stables too( I'll also be adding stuff along the way) where blackjack stayed. I know the Pegasus or arion are free spirited but this stable was as tall as the gods thrones and was huge as a basketball court but it also had a natural scene. The scene with a lake and a willow tree in a field filled with long grass and poppies.( a type of flower)

After percy finished the masmediuw pen! ( think you know what masmediuw means) He put it long chain and put it around his neck it also returned to the chain too and went back the surface. Percy evaporated and went to the hearth to find Hestia waiting for him.


	4. Drumroll Nico and Thalia!

**Hi, Hope you are happy that I am writing **_**2 **_**chapters today. Oh and In this chapter on a behalf of a fellow reviewer I am inviting Nico in Thalia into the story and They are both doing the disclaimer. So go!**

**Nico: RR was right you are rude!**

**Thalia: Nico! That was not rude! That is her style!**

**Me: why thank you WILL YOU JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Thalia: …**

**Nico: Fine, on the behalf of Captain's rudeness (HEY!) She does NOT own pjo or me or any of RR's work. Happy?**

**Me: No not really go help your girlfriend(She's not my girlfriend!) I think I broke her and happy reading!**

Chapter 4

Percy walked over to Hestia sat beside her. They were quiet for a moment until Hestia broke the silence. "Percy it's good to see you." Percy nodded his head not trusting himself to talk. "I have a gift for you." Percy head shot up in shock,"Hestia theirs no need to-" "Yes,"Hestia cutting percy off,"It's this she said taking out a small bottle out of thin air filled with amber colored liquid inside."What does it do?" percy questioned as Hestia laid it into his hands. "It heals any wound,"Hestia answered. "And I'm giving it to you for being a good friend." Percy smiled and took something from a shoulder bag when he opened his hand it revealed a garnet diamond pendent on an imperial gold chain. "And here's something for being a good friend,"Hestia smiled and put it around her neck. "thanks perseus."

Suddenly Nico popped out of the shadows with Thalia scaring the daylights out of Hestia and percy. "Hi Hestia,percy," said Nico panting. " hey Kelphead,"Said Thalia. "Pinconeface,Death breath! Hey to you too," answered Percy back with a grin. Thalia scowled at the old nickname.

"So what happened at the summer solstice?" Thalia asked. Hestia answered this one,"A new war's coming." "What!"nico said in alarm. "Who is it this time?"Thallia asked. "And who are you?""Thalia…" Percy warned. " It's fine Perseus." Thalia and Nico snickered.

"What are you doing here?"Percy asked. "Just wanted to introduce Thalia to Hestia." Percy smirked,"Finally found a girlfriend, zombie boy." "No," Nico said blushing red. "The face tells everthing,"Hestia teased. "Your supposed to be on our side,"Thalia whined. "When do the giants attack," said nico hoping to change the subject. "they'll attack in 2 and a half monthes,"Percy answered. "Oh, OK see you later,perce,"said Nico. "Nico's getting affected by percy syndrome,"Thalia teased."Hey!"protested both of the boys.

Nico dove into the shadows and disappeared. Percy said goodbye to Hestia and went back to Cabin 3.

**The guess contest has one guesser so far: SonofPoseidonandAthena. And here is his guess, He guessed that percy became immortal by defeating gaea. As a message him he's a special immortal. Anyways in the future the answer will slowly be uncovered by Hestia's words. And for Puberbeer a reviewer with intresting questions. Is Jaydon really who everyone thinks he is? How are their memories changing? More questions for you people to ponder! PEACE!**


	5. A terrifying dream

**Hi, not much to say I am writing this in the morning. Apollo will do the disclaimer. For good reason.**

**Apollo: Hi people, The most awesomest god here!**

**Me: hurry and do the disclaimer we don't have all day!**

**Apollo: *grumbles* Fine! *sniff* CaptainSeawater doesn't own RR's work or Me! **

**Me: Thank you! Now your prize is nothing ("WHAT!?") ignore the shouting Happy greetings I mean reading!**

Chapter 5

Percy twiddled with his fingers. He was so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so booooooorrrreeeedddd. His brother was practicing his sword fighting. Annabeth probably doing her blue prints on Olympus. Grover out saving trees. He sighed and laid back on the pillows and fell with a snore.

In his dream was Apollo in belly bottom pants and hoola coconut bras on sings hot n cold by Katie Percy in a garden he winced. This is something he does NOT need to see. Not far Dionysus was doing the yoga wearing a toga (rhyme not intended) like the fountain at camp Jupiter. He never he would see the camp director like this nor did he want suddenly stopped singing and dancing much to Percy's relief and faced toward him,"Percy! What are you doing here?!" Percy shrugged his shoulders."dunno." "Oh well,"Apollo replied.

As the dream faded and found himself if front of Hades palace. He saw Nico eating pomegranits from persephone's garden. (In MoA) And Hades strangely dressed as a housewife. With a shower cap, red high heels rubber gloves and an apron on kissing the floor. Percy quickly woke up sweating. Now that was a scary dream.

**I only did this for fun! I hoped you enjoyed it! I made this at I don't know 1:57am in the morning! Hope you guys had a nice nap. *sigh***


	6. Surprise!

**Greetings, I think there has been enough disclaimers!**

**Percy-Hey! Disclaimers are always necessary!**

**Me-I made you guys disclaim like 4 times!**

**Thalia-Yeah US! Not you.**

**Me-Fine, Because of the pjo characters begging ("We were not begging") I will do a disclaimer, I don't own pjo! Now Fun reading!**

Chapter 6

Time skip 3 weeks before first battle (or not)

Everybody in camp was busy for the first battle. The Hephaestus Cabin was forging swords, shields, armor, and other weapons. Athena cabin was planning. Demeter and Aphrodite cabins were training. Percy was getting ready too. In his shoulder bag he put a lot of ambrosia and his nectar canteen. His masmediuw pen was on a celestial bronze chain along with Hestia's gift.

Suddenly a loud FLAAA-BOOM interrupted the sound of metal and training. Percy immediately jumped outside like a dog shouting Squirrel! Percy immediately uncapped his pen and ran up to Thalia's pine tree.

Only to find a huge monster army with all the giants leading. Suddenly Jaydon told Percy to go to the watch tower and stay there Percy protested but Jaydon said he would kill Nico if he didn't Percy being a loyal idiot he is went to the tower. (I don't remember that there) He wondered where it came from but decided that they built quickly before battle. He pressed the silver button and it transformed into a elegant bow.

As percy reached the top he saw what flabberghasted him. The giant army at least had 800 monsters or more. Percy drew his bow and an bolt arrow appeared with water swirling around it and shot it at a telkine. Then he saw them. They had not improved their looks but definintly had a boost of power. He started rapidly firing arrows at the speed of light.

The battle time past quickly all the monsters were killed to Percy's surprised. But the giants were left with there snake feet. Jaydon was fighting porphyrion slowly pulling him over to the tower. Like the minotaur as soon as his back was at the wall base of the tower with Porphyrion charging at him with his weapon high in the air. That was good for Jaydon but percy was still in the tower running down the stairs. That will be a problem.


	7. Monsters Need New Phrases

**Hello People! Now, someone has something to say.**

**RR: Hello, I'm back I just hope you know that-**

**Me: We get it!**

**RR: Fine, don't need to get so huffy about it.**

**Me: Next! ("Hey I'm not do-")**

**Nico: Thank you for letting me act normal in the story I forgive you for your rudeness.**

**Thalia: *SMACK!***

**Me: Hey! *smack* Now we're even ("I'm not done with yo-") Please read!**

Chapter 7

As the tower crashed, Porphyrion roared in frusteration. Suddenly the tower was surrounded by water and someone called Percy Jackson appeared at the bottom controlling the water. He began banging the tower on the poor giant's head. After pounding him for a while the water suddenly froze and spikes popped up making Porphy bleed. (I am not writing the whole name) While the others including the enemies,Jaydon, and the campers were sitting down around the fight and watching it for some weird reason.

"Will some god help me already!" Percy shouted. Apollo and Hermes got up but suddenly was held back by the rest of the gods. Suddenly Apollo and Hermes saw something they didn't notice before mist was covering all their eyes. Apollo and Hermes felt uneasy about this looking at the eyes made them feel vulnerable and helpless. The campers had the same effect except Jaydon and Annabeth. (You'll find out later) The rest of the giants stood up too. Suddenly everything melted around percy. And He found himself standing on a bed of igneous rock and surrounded by lava.

But lava wasn't the only thing surrounding him the giants were around him too. Unexpectedly they began to glow and seemed to combine theirselves and grew to a huge giant, Thares. (Made up combined giants name) "PERSEUS JACKSON, COME BOW BEFORE ME!" boomed Thares. As percy attacked he frowned and said,"Why can't monsters get new phrases these days they need to publish a book about it."

After a few hours of Thares the giant suddenly stopped and shoved percy across the rough floor. Percy immediately rose to the face of medusa.

**Do you like the fight so far? It's quite entertaining even for me. I can't wait for the power revelation! Oh Goody!**


	8. The Power Revelation and the Mist clue!

**Hello! In this chapter the power revelation will be revealed! And the reason why Percy was somehow specially immortalized and the answer we've all been waiting for to the most annoying clue probably THE MIST!**

**Thalia: Your like my dad, A DRAMA QUEEN!**

**Me: for your information I am not a drama queen you are. ("I AM NO-!") so anyways with Pinecone face shouting at me I would like to say Happy Reading!**

**Thalia: I'm not done with you.**

**Me; Later!**

Chapter 8

Percy was immediately petrified because he was caught off guard. Thares laughed loudly,"See! Even my bane can't kill me!" "Your wrong!" said a new voice. "I see that my VIPS have come," (Remember in Phorcys in MoA VERY IMPORTANT PRISONERS) The guests were misty campers and *drumroll* the gods and goddesses! (Except Apollo and Hermes they weren't effected by YOU'LL SEE SUCKAS! The mist secret will be revealed one way or another)

It was Poseidon ( otherwise know in my world and in my story POPO) the most awesomest god of the sea according to Percy. The Real gods (or misties) looked angry for some reason (Oh I don't know maybe I have been possessed and force out of my body) and the campers looked angry too but some were bursting into tears.

Suddenly (HERE IT COMES!) a bright aurae appeared around percy statue (which was sea green gold that probably doesn't exist but does in this awesome world) and pretty glowing crack appeared around the statue. And STATUE PERCY EXPLODED AND DIED O MY GOSH! Just kidding except the statue did explode everybody had to look away and medusa died because the light was to awesome for her to bear.

And when the light (Which was blue) was gone there stood percy except he was wearing brand new armor except for the helmet with a orange tunic under the armor (orange for Camp Half-Blood) and had a blue circlet around his head and with replica riptide in his hands. Nobody cheered, seriously, you could hear cheering but coming from nowhere. Anyways there was an awkward silence for a moment before Thares realized what had happened Percy immediately slammed in him. (Go Percy! YOU SUCK THARES!)

Anyways it was like a tennis match one minute Thares was winning then Percy was winning then Thares then Percy then Thares then Percy…. Okay to the point then when Percy was about to kill him Suddenly He knocked off by a figure. When his eyes adjusted he saw Jaydon trembling with his sword point pointed at him. "You don't have to do this," Percy whispered. Unlike Ethan, (If you look it over you'll see this act was similar to ethan at the end except at the end never mind!) he charged at percy but being very experienced he immediately kicked his hand. And his hand was paralyzed once more. And Thares (You can't forget him can you) who was angry, "YOU WORTHLESS PUNY, DIMWIT, IDIOT, NUTHEAD…time skip…. DEMIGOD!"

And punched poor, poor Jaydon who was terribly injured and was half conscious but still able to watch the battle. SOOOOOOooooo the fight continued and continued (don't want to go into detail) and continued and continued and continued and continued and continued and continued and continued and continued. Until finally Percy used almost all his strength and cut him painfully. He amputated his head ( oops sorry Thares NOT! YOU DOUCHEBAG!) both of his arms his legs and stomach.(Don't ask what he eats and its not humans nor demigods or gods)

And he disenigrated but (WHY TYCHE WHY!? WHY CAN'T YOU BE ON OUR SIDE!) Percy being a horribly injured, sarcastic (Man, Thalia, nico, and Hestia are going to kill me) , loyal idot crawled over to jaydon and poured Hestia's great gift on his stomach wound. Jaydon relaxed and began to heal. (WHICH HE DIDN'T DESERVE! But that takes a lot of loyalty and faith on helping a traitor who I didn't mention STOLE YOUR FAME AND FAMILY AND TRIED TO KILL YOU!)

Percy used the last of his strength to evaporate the chains and cages (He's super powerful) releasing the misty his friends and gods and goddesses. And blacked to the scenerie of camp blood.

He woke to the face of Poseidon. Percy blinked getting used to the light. "Hello son," said the familiar voice of POPO. He sat up and saw everybody surrounding his bed. (including Jaydon and the campers and the GODS AND GODESSESS) Percy waved weakly,"Hi?" They cheered and hugged him and high fived him. Until he got up and leaned on Nico. And walked to (or limped) to the throne room where thankfully had soft cushioned waterbed chairs (Who knew those existed) Zeus returning to his throne gestured to Athena to speak.

"Well," she began."We would like to explain why everyone was acting so strange, Everyone includeing us the twelve Olympians except Apollo and hermes were affected by old magic. Our conscience was moved and we were moved into misty forms (got this idea from a video game) and chained by the giants WE were put under the spell by HIM." She finished pointing to Jaydon. But strangely Percy defended him.

"We ourselves have a questions for YOU, Perseus Jackson," said Zeus pointing to Him.


	9. Questions and the FATES!

**Hi! I want to thank some people for the reviews. I really appreciate it. So thank you **

**Puberbeer**

**SonofPoseidonandAthena**

**Violleet**

**Allen r**

**Goddessofcookies**

**Obsessivebookdiva**

**Babra4317**

**Thank you! And here's the next chapter. And for the sake of RR I don't own Pjo. **

Chapter 9

Everyone went silent at that question. Percy nodded his head. "First, Punk, How are you alive, you were petrified you should have died?" said Ares. (Obviously) Percy scratched the back of his head,"I don't really know, It was like I was coated in chocolate." Everybody looked at him weirdly while Thalia and Nico smacked their foreheads.

"And how are you so powerful!?" questioned Zeus. "Ummm… I trained while you guys were in mist world,"said Percy. "But no child of Poseidon has that much power," Athena Pointed out. "Hey come on zeus my son has just won the war with us and stayed loyal I think we can give him a break," said POPO with a smile similar to Percy's.

The Gods and Goddesses nodded in agreement. (except Athena and Zeus and Ares and Dionysus was sleeping) So Percy walked the edge of Olympus and jumpe off. Just kidding! He did go to the edge of Olympus though but anyways he sat down staring at new York city thinking of Annabeth and where she went (yea where did annabeth go?) Suddenly he found Athena sitting besides him. "Your thinking about my daughter aren't you," she said. Percy found it surprising that she didn't sound bitter as she always did.

"Where did annabeth go Lady Athena,"said Percy nervously. "You see Perseus (don't call me that) the real Annabeth is still out there," she said. "Annabeth had disappeared she was kidnapped even with all her siblings around, Your father, Fish face, was worried it would make you go crazy with worry so we made a clone Annabeth it wasn't the same we never figured that she would go to that sea scum."

"But before we could annihilate her we were taken over by the old magic cast by your brother,"she continued her voice hardening on brother. "The clone had malfunctioned during battle and broke down." "Annabeth still out there,"said Percy. "Isn't she, Lady Athena." Athena didn't say anything she stood up and went back to her temple. Percy just sat there feeling jitterish with joy dancing inside him.

A flash unexpectedly appeared behind Percy. He immediately turned around with sword in hand. The Fates stood with their blank eyes boring into him.


	10. Giggling Fate? With sparkly white smoke?

**Hello Reveiwers! Thank you for the su-**

**Percy-Hi!**

**Me-Percy! You interrupted me!**

**Percy-So?**

**Me-no wonder people say you brain is filled with sea plaints! Happy reading reviewers and viewers!**

Chapter 10

The Fates all smiled weirdly. Their eyes seemed to make you age but didn't. Anyways Percy thought it was a monster (There is no monster on Olympus) immediately and stupidly rushed forward and landed flat on his face.

Percy immediately got up to …. Giggling? This wasn't something you see everday. All Three of the fates were laughing their heads of on the floor. (Seriously? Did you breath in Giggle gas?) Until when Clotho one of the fates noticed percy and immediately got up followed by Lachesis, the measurer, and Atropos (do you walk on wires in a circus?), the cutter.

There was an awkward silence until all 3 of them said in sync,"Perseus Jackson, Your fate has been tampered yet you overcame, by doing so you did what no one else in the world would do, you sacrificed your healing the only way you could live to your brother, Jaydon, we have given you a chance in life, so use it wisely."

And with that they all cackled in sync (which was probably really creepy) and poofed away. (Literally in white sparkly smoke) Percy shook his head in disbelief. What weird fates he thought. Then he thought of Annabeth (AWWWWWW…. How cute! Not really) how he missed her. He swore on the river styx that he would find her. (Typical hero boring thing) He frowned how would he find Annabeth he had no lead so he seeked an old library filled with unimaginable knowledge bigger than athena's own library! (That is saying a lot)And who knew percy would one day want to read?

**Pop goes the weasel! I really felt like doing that anyways (I'm saying that a lot)I will be writing a sequel but I have to finish writing another story that other people are waiting on but I would like a vote for the title! Choose young one (or DIE! MWHAAAAA!) **

**Greetin- AAAAAAHHH! Or Do you have a love sensor? **

**Or I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!**

**You decide I will be waiting! **


	11. Now this is just annoying!

**HI! People have been asking the same questions in reviews over and over again. Which is really annoying. So I am going to jot down a few questions. Copeche? Copeche. (No idea how to write Mexican word and no I am not Mexican I am a proud CHINESE AMERICAN) **

**Anyways the most pestering question asked is: WHY ARE THEIR EYES MISTED PEOPLE!?**

** Well here is your answer. Hermes and Apollo didn't get affected by the mist because 1. Apollo was sun charioting. 2. Hermes was chasing him to give him a package. And Jaydon had mystical, magical powers because gaea gave him mystical magic powers to mystify them. **

**Question number 2! : WHO THE HECK IS THARES!? **

**For you peeps to know thares is a made up giant name I gave when all the giants (porphyrion, alcyeonous, ect.) combined together to become one ugly smelly monster. (A very powerful monster too! "Not helping!"(This is Percy) "Hey since when did you get here?" I have no idea whatsoever") blah blah ect. Ect.**

**Question 3 : (This was not in reviews I'm just putting this down) How did Percy's soulmate (a.k.a. Annabeth) get kidnapped?**

**Someone magically appeared and took her. (Well duh!) Which is in the sequel, which will take a long time upload. **

** As for the sequel I AM going to write one I cross my heart and (not) hope to die! The title will probably be (I might change my mind later who knows!) I did not ask to be kidnapped by a psycho. Probably too long anyways I'll come up with one. **

**Cheerful waiting? (WHYYYYY!)**


End file.
